It is well known that fluid driven projectiles or scrappers can be used for the removal of mud, slim, scale or other deposits from the interior wall of a tube, such as a condenser, heat exchanger or similar tubing. Such scrappers generally comprise one or more cutters which extend outwardly from a shaft. Generally, the tail portion of the projectile will contain a section which will enable the projectile to be forced through the tubing by the use of fluid and will also allow for some fluid to pass through the projectile device, cleaning debris from in front of the projectile as the projectile moves through the tube. There are some difficulties with this arrangement, a few of which are the limited contact which a cutter blade has with the inner wall of the tube and the lack of ability to control the pressure exerted by the cutter blades on the inside wall of the tube. Examples of non-adjustable tube cleaning tools are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,997, 2,734,208, and 4,281,432. The present invention is designed to overcome these difficulties by providing a new cutter design that will enable more surface area of each cutter blade to contact the inner wall of the tube. This will enable the tube to be more thoroughly cleaned on each pass of the projectile through the tube, thereby requiring fewer passes to completely clean the tube. In addition, the pressure exerted by each blade can be manually adjusted at the work site which will enable this device to be used on both hard and soft deposits on the interior wall of the tube.